Inter-FPGA communication via a 32-bit bus is known from page 451, the part relating to DS5203, of the 2017 product catalog for dSPACE.
A disadvantage of the prior art is the great degree of complexity involved in testing whether the lines required for communication are correctly wired and intact. Incorrect wiring can lead to communication errors or the destruction of the FPGAs.